


Shadows

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette about Shadows... just something a little bit different from my usual stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Twilight settles in on Konoha, filling the hidden village with shadows. The darkness is like a blanket that covers this town. But, it is not the enemy, rather, it's an ally. Because of the darkness, the shadows deepen, and the fire of this village comes to life.

Some shadows move, busy with the tasks their leader has assigned them. They move in the darkness with a grace only one who understands the darkness of the world can. And, while the ones they protect are lying down to rest as the day closes, they slip off to bring assurance that a new day will dawn.

Other shadows can be seen tucking smaller ones into bed or closing up shop. Then, there are those who light the candles in their windows. The small flames causing shadows to dance as it both beckons and reassures.

Then, there are the shadows that remain whether the sun is rising or setting. Shadows that never dance or move across rooftops, only seeming to grow and darken on days when smiles are in abundance. And, even though there are days when the shadows recede, there is never a day that they are not there. For memories, lurk just beyond the edges of the mind as shadows to the present.

And, as the stars begin to dot the sky with their pinpoints of light, like tiny rays of hope, a lone figure stands on the cliff looking out into the shadows. He knows them better than most, sees them for all that they are, and both loves and hates them. It was the shadows that took the ones he loved. The shadows that have saved his life more than once. And, the shadows that haunt him.

He stands there, watching them curl through the corners, stretching, growing, darkening until the city is nearly nothing but a shadow. And, even as the figure himself is wrapped in the shadows of his past, he smiles. The smile lies unseen beneath his mask but it _is_ there. And, it's there despite the tears falling from his mismatched eyes.

It's there because his mission is over, and as much as he hurts, it's a relief. He knows that he is nothing more than another shadow, but he also knows he is surrounded by shadows. He is not alone. So, as the shadows come out again, he watches. With his silent observance, his smile, and his presence, he welcomes them. And then, finally, he joins them.

The candle falters momentarily in breeze, and worried brown eyes turn toward the window. The light flickering across the scar on the chunin's face. Shadows flick across the wall as he moves, others settle as the window closes, and finally they all become one as the candle goes out. No longer needed, it's set aside, nearly forgotten already. A sigh and the briefest of smiles cross the shinobi's lips as he draws the curtains closed.

"You're late." The words are whispered, familiar and strangely comforting. Slowly his eyes adjust to the dark and can see the shadows, distict and identifiable again.

"Well, you see, this black cat crossed my path..." The quiet laughter breaks the softness of the world wrapped around them. And, suddenly, the shadows in the mismatched eyes recede as the only thing that chases them away shines in the dark brown orbs.


End file.
